criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron Monaghan
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California |family = Diane Monaghan |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Cameron Riley Monaghan is an American actor and model best known for his role as Ian Gallagher on the Showtime comedy-drama series Shameless and as Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska in the Fox crime series Gotham. Biography Monaghan was born on August 16, 1993, in Santa Monica, California. The only child of insurance claims specialist Diane Monaghan, the two of them eventually moved to Boca Raton, Florida, not long after he was born. Diane saw that Monaghan was remarkably outgoing and decided to send his photo out to several modeling agencies. He made his first appearance on a catalog when he was only five years old and then appeared in his first commercial when he was seven. Monaghan was a student at Addison Mizner Elementary School at the time. He first began to develop his acting skills by appearing several productions from the Little Palm Children's Theatre while he was still in elementary. These included Stuart Little, Winnie the Pooh, and The Pumpkin King, the latter of which was an adaptation of the 1993 musical fantasy film The Nightmare Before Christmas. He eventually gained attention in 2003 for his portrayal of Winthrop Paroo in the 2003 film The Music Man. In 2004, Monaghan landed a recurring role as Chad on the FOX comedy series Malcolm in the Middle. His performance earned him the Young Artist Award for Best Young Television Actor in a Recurring Role. The following year, he found another recurring role as Palmer Noid on the Nickelodeon sitcom Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Subsequent guest-starring roles in TV shows followed, including appearances on Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, The Mentalist, Monk, Three Rivers, Fringe, The Glades, and Terriers. In 2005, Monaghan moved on to roles in feature films, appearing as Timmy in the indie western film Brothers in Arms. The following year, he appeared as Kevin O'Doyle in the fantasy comedy Click. This was followed by appearances in The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Dog Gone, Safe Harbor, Another Harvest Moon, and the Three Investigators film series. Monaghan later appeared on a series regular role in the Showtime comedy-drama series Shameless, in which he portrays Ian Gallagher, the homosexual teenage son of a large dysfunctional family living in Chicago. Concurrent with this role, he has continued to appear in a variety of TV roles. In 2011, he guest-starred as Nick Peyton on the CBS crime series NCIS and as Jonathan McKenna on the TNT mystery series Rizzoli & Isles. During the following year, he guest-starred as Eddie Sandow, a 19-year-old boy who creates a hostage situation after his father is accused of sexual assault, on the NBC crime series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. In addition to his TV credits, Monaghan has continued to appear in a variety of feature film roles. In 2011, he starred as Corey Doyle in the Disney teen drama Prom. During the following year, he portrayed Jake, followed by the role of Adam McCormick in the 2014 indie drama Jamie Marks is Dead. That same year, he appeared as Mason Ashford in Vampire Academy and also starred as Asher in the dystopian movie The Giver. On Criminal Minds Monaghan portrayed underage serial killer Jeffrey Charles in the Season Two episode "The Boogeyman". Filmography *Reign of the Supermen (2019) - Superboy (voice) *Anthem (2018) - Luke Hunter *Shameless - 110 episodes (2011-2018) - Ian Gallagher *Gotham - 15 episodes (2015-2018) - Jerome & Jeremiah Valeska *Love Daily (2018) - Aaron *Amityville: The Awakening (2017) - James *The Year of Spectacular Men (2017) - Ross *Son of Zorn (2016) - Jeff *Mercy Street - 6 episodes (2016) - Tom Fairfax *The Giver (2014) - Asher *Mall (2014) - Jeff *Vampire Academy (2014) - Mason *Jamie Marks Is Dead (2014) - Adam McCormick *2nd Serve (2012) - Jake *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) - Eddie Sandow *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Jonathan McKenna *Prom (2011) - Corey Doyle *Corey and Lucas for the Win - 6 episodes (2011) - Corey *NCIS (2011) - Nick Peyton *Bad Bunny (2010) - Jack *Two Boys (2010) - Son *Terriers (2010) - Cody Grice *Another Harvest Moon (2010) - Jack *The Glades (2010) - Shane Conners *Fringe (2009) - Tyler Carson *Three Rivers (2009) - Auden Drinkwater *Monk (2009) - Danny Cooper *Safe Harbor (2009) - Larry Parker *The Mentalist (2009) - Elliot *The Three Investigators and the Secret of Terror Castle (2009) - Bob Andrews *PG Porn (2009) - Young Boy 1 *Numb3rs (2009) - Todd *Running (2009) - Ryan *Disarmed (2008) - Justin *Dog Gone (2008) - Dexter *Dream Machine (2008) - Stanley *The Three Investigators and the Secret of Skeleton Island (2007)- Bob Andrews *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2007) - Andy *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2005-2006) - Palmer Noid *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) - Traffic Cop #1 *Criminal Minds - "The Boogeyman" (2006) TV episode - Jeffrey Charles *Click (2006) - Kevin O'Doyle *Desperate Hippies (2005) - Zach *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Twin 1/Twin 2/Additional Voices *Threshold (2005) - Josh Foster *Brothers in Arms (2005) - Timmy *Malcolm in the Middle - 6 episodes (2004-2005) - Chad *The Adventures of Tango McNorton: Licensed Hero (2005) - Tango McNorton *The Music Man (2003) - Winthrop Paroo *The Wishing Stone (2002) - Alex 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors